


Blood and Roses

by Sad-Support-Main (Artificial_Flowers)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Flowers/pseuds/Sad-Support-Main
Summary: Being a vampire in Arizona was definitely one of the more dumb ideas Ivy had. Though a lot of people wanted each other dead so business was good. She did expect to have the occasional sunburn and maybe some singed hair. What Ivy did not expect was falling for the destructive leader of the local Deadlock gang.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

Ivy sighed as she sat in the corner of the saloon, where the sun only reached a small corner of the table. It was early evening, the smell of coffee and leather in the air as patrons walked in and out of the diner. The Panorama Diner was unusually busy today, more bikers and such than usual, which didn't go unnoticed by the staff and Ivy. A familiar figure walked in, eyes scanning the area before landing on her with a smile.

"Want me to order the usual or are we here just to meet up?" Ciel asked, his accent interfering with his speech a bit. He still hadn't gotten rid of it even after years of being in America.

"The usual. I actually thought you were still in France, what happened?" Ivy asked curiously. Usually, Ciel came back from missions on time or late, never early. 

The two of them were assassins for hire, Ciel handling most of the personnel while Ivy did the dirty work at night. This time, the mission was international and Ivy didn't have the time to do her usual prep for international missions, so he went.

"I'll tell you about it when we get our food." He responded, lips pursed. Ivy had a feeling of what had happened but kept silent as she waited for him to return.

It took a while but it was worth the wait as Ciel came back with two trays in his hands. He set down one in front of her and placed the second in front of himself. The food became instantly more appetizing with Ivy's enhanced sense of smell. She began to dig into the nearly raw burger that was usual for her to buy. Since she hadn't been able to get her usual nutrients from her victims, Ivy had to resort to preying on small hares and rabbits.

"So, I'm gathering intel on the victim. Schedule times, where they'll be and when, you know, the usual." Ciel starts, taking a sip from his coffee. Ivy nodded, eyes observing the patrons of the bar, which were mainly Deadlock gang members. 

"When it finally comes for me to kill him, I get a call from the client, saying the job's done already. I'm obviously pissed about this but he agrees to pay me half for my troubles." Ciel continues, sighing with annoyance. Ivy frowned, the situation was definitely rare but wasn't completely unlikely.

"That's odd, but at least you still got paid." Ivy commented, looking at the bright side. 

A glass slammed at the bar a few feet away from her, startling the duo. Ivy looked over to see a burly Deadlock Gang member who seemed to be very drunk and angry. "I _said_ give me another pint. Who are you to deny me another glass!" The man exclaimed, scaring the poor barmaid.

"S-sir I told you, you drank our whole stock I'm sorry." The girl whispered, backing up slightly. The gang member moved forward but a rough hand pulled him backward, firm on his shoulder.

"Now Arthur, what have I taught you about threatening the innocent locals." A honey-smooth voice said from behind the large man, making everyone in the room freeze. Ivy stared at the white-haired gang leader, chill running down her spine as the strong southern accent echoed through the room.

"Ashe. I thought you were at the base." The man, so-called 'Arthur', shuddered. He suddenly looked soberer than before, the deadly cowgirl smiling scarily. Ciel looked at Ivy, putting a comforting arm on her forearm as he saw how disturbed she looked.

Ivy wasn't necessarily scared of the crime lord, more as unsettled by her. As an assassin, it definitely took a lot to unsettle Ivy, so that said a lot about Ashe. 

"Well, Arthur, you know what the consequence is for breaking one of my rules?" Ashe asked sweetly, chilling the room once again. At this, a young man with a pistol appeared at her side, aiming it at the large man's head.

Ashe turned around, looking towards the bar patrons as a gunshot rang through the diner. Ivy grabbed her head in pain as her advanced hearing had amplified the noise, even more since they had sat close to the bar. Ciel whispered some comforting words in French and English, glancing at the Deadlock Gang members.

"Don't worry ya'll, we'll get this cleaned up and you can get back to your evenings." Ashe said, snapping her fingers as her members started disposing of the body and cleaning the blood off the wall. She turned to the barmaid and took her hand, kissing it while smiling charmingly. "You get yourself home pretty lady."

* * *

 

Ciel shivered as the cold wind blew through the window. "Must we keep this damn thing open? The AC works perfectly fine you know." He always complained when Ivy was recharging since she always did it with the window open and the moon shining directly into the room.

Ivy stopped her meditating and opened her eyes."You can always have a cranky vampire in the house who has a horrible headache." She glared at him, resuming her meditation. "Go to sleep, I'm planning on tending to Hecate tonight since she just had that new foal." Ivy said, taking a deep breath as her skin glowed, the moonlight hitting it.

"What are you planning on naming this one? Satan?" Ciel laughed, knowing Ivy's tendency to name things with dark or evil themes. Fortunately, he was allowed to name their cat, which he ironically named Zeus.

"Are you going to keep talking to me or can I meditate?" Ivy asked angrily, her jaw clenching. Ciel knew how bad she could get without good meditation so he backed off, going to make a snack.

Ivy groaned, feeling the mending of a bruise happen. She had earned it a week earlier from picking a fight with a coyote. Consequently, she lost and received a few bites and a hit to her pride. In her opinion, her fighting skills needed some brushing up on, since she hadn't really been aggressive in about a month.

A few hours later, Ivy opened her eyes, the house quiet and the moon reaching its peak in the sky. She rolled up her yoga mat and stuffed it in the closet. Ivy stretched, feeling refreshed and empowered. She checked every room as she always did, finding that Ciel was sound asleep, his room messy and disorganized as always. How he kept track of every target they'd killed, she never knew.

Heading down to the stables, Ivy first checked the one cow they had as well as the few chickens, who had recently had chicks. This was her almost daily routine, meditating and then going to care for the animals they owned. 

When she reached the barn where the horses were housed, she opened the large doors to look at them all, quietly eating in their stables. Out of all the horses Ciel and Ivy owned, Hecate was her favorite. She had dark brown fur with a streak of white down her face and back, as well as striking blue eyes that seemed to be a mutation. The duo only owned three horses, now four since that new foal had been born. 

Walking to the back of the stables and leaning on the fence where Hecate and the baby were, she saw how alike it was to Hecate but so very different as well. The foal was a male but Ivy didn't know what to name it yet so she just referred to it as "the foal". 

"Hey Hecate, how you feeling?" Ivy asked as the mare walked up to her. Hecate nickered, rubbing her head into the open hand Ivy held out. The foal was trotting around the pen, which was fairly large compared to the other ones. 

Since Hecate had only given birth a few days ago, Ivy kept on with feeding her dietary supplements as well as making sure she got enough water. So far they both looked healthy and Ivy was happy. She got an idea, knowing it would excite both her and Hecate. "Sorry little one, I need to borrow your mom for a minute." 

Ivy walked Hecate out of her stable, saddling her up. The mare stood patiently, being well trained to not move during the process unless something was uncomfortable. Once Ivy was finished, she put her riding boots on and lead Hecate out of the barn, hopping onto the saddle. 

Hecate started to trot, Ivy leading her to the front of the property. "You ready girl?" She asked, earning a snort in response. Ivy started Hecate with a walk, quickly moving into a trot, and then she put her into a gallop.

They quickly moved around the five-acre land, the stars shining above them. Riding around like this was always enjoyable for Ivy and Hecate, enabling Hecate to get some exercise and fresh air as well as allowing Ivy some quick paced action since she didn't do much during the day other than sleep. After riding for a while more and ending up back at the stables, Ivy hopped off Hecate, removing her saddle.

Ivy led Hecate back into her stable before closing the gate and leaning on the fence. "I think I'm gonna name you Angélo, little foal." Ivy said, taking inspiration from the heavenly look of the stars as they flew overhead. Checking her watch, Ivy realized she still had a few hours before the sun came up and decided she could go for a drink. She saddled up Ouranos, Ciel and hers' shared horse, and took him out of the stables.

His gray and white fur shone in the moonlight as Ivy walked him towards the fence and out the gate enclosing the property. Hopping on easily, she started him into a trot and then into a gallop as she started the journey towards town. The duo lived fairly far away from everyone else mostly because of their profession and because Ivy could go berserk if she didn't get the appropriate amount of nutrients.

In a few minutes, Ouranos and her were in town and Ivy was tieing him up on the fence post outside the bar. Opening the creaky door and stepping inside, the recognizable smell of whiskey and wood filling the air. There were a few patrons sitting around and some light mumbling but none of them seemed like regulars. "Ah, Ivy! Long time no see, what brings you around?" The bartender greets, cleaning a pint glass.

Ivy nods to him and sits at the bar, eyeing the other person there cautiously. From what she could see it was a male who was adorned in a traditional cowboy get-up with hat included and a revolver at his side. "You know, just here for a few drinks. Maybe clear my head a bit." Ivy responded, looking back towards the tender.

"The usual I suppose then." he responded, pouring her a couple shots of tequila and passing them to her. Ivy took them gratefully and downed the first one, feeling the satisfying burn as the liquid slid down her throat.

* * *

"And then he was dead! boom." Ivy slurred and laughed, leaning on the bar as she cried hysterically. She had maybe had a few too many shots and not enough water. The bartender rolled his eyes and smirked, looking to see if the only other patron was still alive as his head was down on the table.

"Ivy I think I'm going to have to cut you off for tonight." He said taking away the three shots she hadn't finished already. Ivy snorted and yawned, "Sure Mark. But I'll be fineeee." Ivy barely finished her sentence before she fell asleep on the counter.

With all quiet in the bar, the bartender woke up the cowboy dressed figure and gave him a glass of water. "Hey, bud. Wake up and drink this before ya get alcohol poisoning." With a groan, the young man got up and shook his head, looking around groggily. 

"What time is it?" He noticed the woman asleep on the bar and raised a brow as he took a sip of the water. Just then, the door opened and revealed a very familiar figure with white hair. "Jesse McCree. What a coincidence to find your sorry ass here."

Ashe walked into the bar and the tender stepped back, eyes moving towards Ivy's sleeping figure. "What the hell are you doing here Ashe? Unless you're here to kill this beautiful unconscious lady, you've got no business here." Jesse responded, drunkenly turning around to face her.

Ashe's gaze fell onto Ivy and she frowned. "Hey, you! Did you touch her drink?" She asked angrily. Walking forward Ashe slammed her hand onto the bar, waking Ivy up quickly. "Ay pinga!" she cursed, sitting upright quickly.

Being very drunk and not very aware of her senses, Ivy didn't recognize Ashe. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, waving around slightly and trying to get up. This ultimately failed as she would have toppled over had it not been for Ashe.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't die here because you had a bit too much fun at Happy Hour." Ashe answered before sitting her back down on the stool. "You will not be going anywhere with her Ashe if I have anything to say about it." McCree interrupted, standing up and pulling his revolver, Peacekeeper, from his side.

"Now now, there's no need to get violent in my bar. I'm-" Mark started, stepping back again before he was interrupted by Jesse falling to the floor, Peacekeeper sliding towards Ashe. She kicked it back toward him and picked up a now sleeping Ivy bridal style. "You take care of him for me. I'll make sure she's treated with the utmost care and attention."

* * *

 

 

 


	2. ❂Chapter 2: Ashe❂

* * *

Ivy woke up with a pounding headache and blurry vision. Sitting up and stretching, she realized she wasn't in her own bed, or in her own home at all. The sun was shining through an open window, illuminating the large room. From what Ivy could tell, this bedroom was either a guest one or the master, seeing that there was an en suite. 

As she tried to recall what happened last night, Ivy got out of the bed and found a glass of water and some Tylenol on the bedside table, a note beneath the cup. Swallowing the medicine and drinking the water, she read the neat cursive on the note. 

      _Here's some Tylenol if your hangover is killing you. If I don't come upstairs to greet you, head downstairs to the kitchen but nowhere else._

_Feel free to freshen up and use the clothes I set out on the dresser. Watch out for Elle though, she might think you're me._

The note wasn't signed, which only worried Ivy more as she set it down and looked over to the dresser. There was a towel and a small pile of neatly folded clothes for her to wear. Ivy grabbed them and headed for the bathroom, locking the door once she was inside. The bathroom was massive compared to the one she had at home.

As she set her things down on the counter, Ivy looked in the mirror and sighed. She looked like a complete mess. Her dark brown hair was half out of the ponytail she usually had it in, her white shirt had stains on it from god knows what, _and_ she still had her riding boots on. This thought immediately brought her back to last night and what snippets she could remember. 

She rode to the bar with Ouranos and Ivy remembers drinking a lot more than she usually does. Most of the night is a blur and all she can remember is being on the back of a horse with someone that had white hair. Her mind immediately went to the gang leader Ashe. "Oh I'm in deep shit..." she muttered to herself, taking her hair out of its ponytail and sighing.

She turned the shower on and stripped, waiting until the water was a comfortable temperature until getting in. The warmth instantly eased the aches Ivy had and made her feel much less tense. Ivy noticed a window to her side that had blinds covering it. Risking a peak, she pulled one down slightly and looked around outside. 

Almost immediately, the sunlight burnt her finger, making Ivy pull away. From the quick look around, she noticed that she was high up and in the middle of the desert. She didnt know what time it was but if the sun was blazing like that, it was probably some time near noon. After washing her hair and thoroughly scrubbing her body, Ivy turned off the water and got out of the shower.

The vampire dried herself off and then put the clothes on. This mysterious person had given her a simple white romper that was completely unlike anything she owned. Ivy rarely showed any skin so that if she got hit by some light she had some time to move before she burned up. With this outfit most of her legs and arms were showing making her feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

Once her hair was dry, Ivy braided it to one side and then exited the bathroom. She immediately noticed the figure on the bed, looking at her smiling. Unconsciously, Ivy's body went into defense mode, making her fangs grow out to where they poked out of her mouth slightly and her eyes go a bit dark.

Taking a step back lightly, Ivy sucked in a breath. Sitting calmly on the bed wearing a black tank top and white leggings was the notoriously dangerous head of the Deadlock gang. "Dont be afraid darling, I ain't here to hurt you." Ashe said reassuringly, her southern accent sending chills down Ivy's spine.

Putting on a brave front and crossing her arms, Ivy squinted her eyes. "How did I get here and where's my horse?" She asked, having a bit of trouble since her fangs were extended. Ashe noticed that her canines were longer than most humans, making her slightly curious. "I went to the bar late last night and saw you there asleep. You looked like you could some help so I brought you home on what I assumed was your horse." 

Ivy processed this information and mentally facepalmed for being so careless. Ciel was probably having a heart attack right now wondering where she was. "I have to get home." She said eyeing the sun shining through the windows and wincing, knowing that wouldn't be possible with how bright it was. "Well you're free to go if you want. But if you're hungry I have some food downstairs that's still warm." Ashe responded, getting up and walking towards the brunette.

Ivy's eyes widened and she froze as Ashe stopped right in front of her, looking her up and down before gently taking her chin in her hand and tilting it upwards. "I would prefer if you stayed a while though." She whispered seductively before turning around and walking away. Ivy stayed in the doorway of the bathroom for a good minute before shaking herself and quickly running to the other side of the room and out the door.

She walked out onto a landing that had a few other doors down the hall as well as stairs right next to the door she came out of. Ashe was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a small smile on her face, looking up at her.

Ivy hesitantly headed downstairs, following Ashe to her dining room which thankfully had a lot less windows than her bedroom. As Ivy entered the room, she was jumped on by a black and white pit bull.

She yelped and fell onto the floor, the dog licking at her face. "Elle! Get off the poor lady you hyper ass dog." Ashe laughed, picking her dog up and putting her down away from Ivy before helping her up.

The brunette smiled and pet the dog, crouching down a bit. "Aw cute puppy." Ivy said while Elle's tail wagged. 

"Tch. Don't let her cute face fool you, that dog will tear someone up if I tell her to." Ashe replied, walking over to the table and sitting down at one end. Hearing that information, Ivy stopped petting the dog with a scared look on her face, much to Elle's dismay.

Seeing Ivy pull away from the dog, Ashe sighed. "Like I said, only if I tell her to, otherwise, Elle is a complete sweetheart." She assured, kicking her feet onto the table. "Now come sit and eat while the food is still warm." 

The vampire obliged and sat down opposite Ashe at the other end of the table, immediately digging into the sausage and turkey bacon. Ivy hadn't had good nutrition in a while so the meat was refreshing and delicious.

While Ivy ate, Ashe examined the odd girl, noticing how her canines were unusually long, that her eyes glowed dimly in the shadow of the curtains covering the windows. She also noticed how Ivy's ears were slightly pointed and moved slightly at every sound.

The brunette cleared her throat, her face slightly red. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, crossing her arms to cover up herself in the white romper.

Ashe grunted and looked away. "No reason, I can just appreciate a work of art when I see one." She replied without skipping a beat, making Ivy's face flush red.

As she was about to reply, a group of men busted into the room with someone struggling between them. Ashe turned around with a frown on her face. "What have I told you about barging in here when I have guests?" She hissed, standing up and glaring at the men.

"We're sorry Ashe but we found this guy right here trying to get into the house and we caught him." One of the thugs responded, throwing the tied up person onto the ground in front of their leader.

From where she was sitting, Ivy couldn't tell what the man looked like and frankly she was pretty startled by the gang members entering. Ashe took off the man's blindfold and gag, glaring down at him.

"What were you doing trying to break into my house? Don't you know who you're messing with?" She growled, a sneer on her face as she grabbed the man by his hair.

Just as Ivy got up to see who the man was, the familiar voice of her bestfriend hit her ears. "I'm looking for my fucking friend and I thought you and your sadistic gang would have her." He spat, struggling in his binds.

"Ciel?!" Ivy exclaimed, running towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders. To this Ashe let go and dismissed her men, crossing her arms and looking at the scene unfolding before her.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of his bestfriend and he started to tear up. "Ivy? I thought you were dead! When you weren't in the house and it was borad daylight I got really worried and thought maybe you-" 

Ivy covered his mouth with her hand and smiled. "I'm fine, Ciel. I just got a little too drunk and Ashe helped me out. Don't worry we can go home now." The vampire stated, making sure he didn't reveal that she was a vampire.

To this, Ashe frowned. "Oh no. Friend of yours or not, he tried to break in to my house, which means he'll have to face the consequences." She commented simply, cracking her knuckles.

Fast as lightning, Ivy was on top of Ashe, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes were dark and her fangs were now very prominent. The gang leader was pretty scared, her eyes wide as she looked up at the very different version of Ivy above her.

"You will  _ **not**_ hurt him in any way, shape, or form." She hissed, her voice serious and creepy sounding. After getting dangerously close to killing the white haired girl, Ivy stood up and backed off.

Ashe was not happy at all and narrowed her eyes at the two, Ivy standing in front of her friend protectively, still looking very scary. "Fine, he gets out free but you stay with me for a week." 

Ivy looked at Ciel and then back at Ashe, cursing in fluent Spanish for a good thirty seconds before she smiled. "Okay, deal."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
